


That One Time BB Production was Zankie AF

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut Warning</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Zach's Birthday Wish

“Zach, production’s here!” Hayden called as he knocked on Zach’s bedroom door.

“Coming!” Zach called from inside.

One of the production crew pulled Zach to the side after they shot Nicole’s return to the jury house. “Your birthday’s on Tuesday, so we wanted to see if there was maybe some sort of special food or anything you wanted,” the producer asked.

“No,” Zach mumbled. “You know what I want. I want one of Frankie’s fish dinners and cookies.”

“Um,” the producer mumbled. “Hmm, let me talk to some people, okay?”

Zach’s eyes went wide. “Are you serious?”

“I have an idea. I need to talk to Allison and some other people and see if we can pull it off.”

“I would love you forever,” Zach mumbled.

“I’ll do my best for you, Zach.”

Zach spent the next day and a half anxiously pacing through the jury house. The producers arrived back on Monday after to film Christine’s arrival in the jury. For the first time any of them remembered, executive producer Allison Grodner was even there. Once filming was finished, Allison pulled Zach to the side.

“Zach,” she called, waving him over. “So I heard you had an interesting birthday request the other day,” she said after he was close enough.

Zach nodded nervously. He didn’t know where this was going.

“Well, I think we’ve figured out how to at least honor part of that request.”

“Okay?”

“We were thinking of trying to do a Pandora’s Box at some point this week. And Frankie happens to be the HOH, though I didn’t tell you that,” Allison continued quickly. “Originally the plan was to lock in him the box for a couple hours with food and getting a phone call from home or something, while Rachel Reilly is terrorizing the rest of the house as has become tradition. How would you like to visit with Frankie for a few hours instead?” she asked. “We’ll put you in Pandora’s Box and lock the two of you in for a couple hours while the rest of the house is terrorized, and we can do it tomorrow afternoon.”

Zach was smiling broadly and nodding. “That sounds amazing,” Zach said.

“Good. Someone will come and get you at 10 tomorrow.”

Zach spent the night sifting through his clothing options trying to figure out what he wanted to wear for his journey back into the big brother house. He didn’t get a lot of sleep that night. Zach was more excited for his birthday than he had been in almost a decade.

When Zach emerged into the kitchen for breakfast the next morning, everyone wished him a happy birthday. The smile on his face was so huge that no one could quite figure it out.

“Why on earth are you so happy?” Christine asked as she made herself a bowl of cereal.

“I don’t know if I’m allowed to tell you guys or not. Probably not though, so yeah,” Zach mumbled as he put a bagel in the toaster for himself. “I’ll ask production when they get here.”

“Production’s coming?” Nicole asked curiously.

Zach nodded as he went to the refrigerator to get the cream cheese.

“Are you going somewhere?” Hayden asked.

Zach nodded again.

“That’s not fair! I had to stay in the house on my birthday!” Nicole said indignantly.

“Don’t worry, I don’t get to like go out in the real world or anything,” Zach laughed.

“Oh,” Nicole said. “Where are you going?”

“I told you, I’m probably not allowed to say,” Zach said again. He pulled out his bagel and spread it with the cream cheese, before putting the cream cheese away and sitting at the kitchen counter to start eating.

“It’s not like they’d know if you told us,” Christine reminded him.

“I guess,” Zach said.

“So,” Donny pressed. “Where ya goin’?”

“Back to the house. They’re giving them a Pandora’s Box. Just for a couple hours.”

“That’s cool,” Jocasta said. “But why does that make you so excited?”

Zach scrunched up his face. He wasn’t really sure he wanted to admit to everyone else his reasons for wanting to go back to the house on his birthday. “I get out of here for a few hours.”

“Yeah, but you have to deal with those idiots,” Hayden said.

“Just one of them,” Zach mumbled.

“Huh?”

“Just one of them,” Zach repeated.

“Just the HOH gets to see you?” Christine asked.

Zach nodded.

“Do you know who it is?” Nicole asked.

Zach nodded again.

“Annnnd?” Christine pressed.

Zach shook his head. “Who would I agree to go back to the house on my birthday for?”

“Frankie?” Hayden asked.

Zach nodded.

“Awww!” Nicole squealed. “Have so much fun. That’s a great birthday gift!”

Zach laughed as he finished his bagel.

“He misses you so much, Zach,” Donny said. “He’s going to be so happy to see you.”

“He really is,” Christine said. “He was talking about you all the time.”

Nicole nodded. “He called himself an asshole for doing what he did to you. Like telling you not to campaign and whatever.”

Zach smiled. “He’s not an asshole. He just didn’t want me to get my hopes up. I don’t blame him.”

“Tell him that,” Christine insisted. “I’m pretty sure he thinks you hate him or something.”

Zach laughed. “I could never hate him.”

“Tell him that,” Nicole said. “He loves you.”

“He was so sacred that you were going to hate him that he literally slept for a week when you left,” Donny added. “And ate so many cookies.”

“I think he was really depressed,” Christine said.

“The DR gave him pills to ‘make him happy’ Wednesday after you left,” Nicole said.

“Are you serious?” Zach asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Donny, Nicole, and Christine nodded in unison.

“He has it bad for you,” Donny said.

“Now I’m even more anxious to get there. Definitely sounds like he needs a hug,” Zach mumbled.

“He’s going to be so happy to see you,” Nicole said again.

“I miss him so much,” Zach mumbled under his breath.

“When are you going?” Hayden asked.

“They’re supposed to be here at 10 to take me over,” Zach said, looking up at the time on the microwave. “So really soon.”

 

Meanwhile in the #BB16 House…

Frankie returned to his HOH room after having been locked out for a few hours to find a golden door with a large question mark on it. The same symbol was also displayed on the television screen and on a card sitting below the screen.

“This is Pandora’s Box. It could unleash something wonderful or something terrible on you or the entire house, but the choice is yours. Will you open Pandora’s Box? To help you decide, here’s a hint at what’s behind the door,” Frankie read from the card. He looked at the screen.

On the screen was displayed the Pandora’s Box room with a rather delicious looking meal on the table, alcohol and snacks around and a table set for two. “That’s…that’s set for two. Who do I get to eat with?” Frankie wondered aloud. “I mean, I guess that doesn’t matter a lot, the fact that I’ll get to see someone other than these people would be nice regardless. But maybe they’ll get something bad down there,” Frankie continued talking to himself. He paced back and forth a couple times until he stopped in front of the door, his hand on the knob. “Who am I kidding? You can’t say no to Pandora’s Box.”

Frankie turned the door knob and walked into the room. When the door closed behind him, he heard it latch and lock. “Oh great,” he said. “How long am I stuck in here?”

“A couple hours,” came a familiar voice from across the room.

Frankie’s eyes went wide as he looked up from the table of food. He screamed and ran at Zach, throwing his arms around Zach’s neck. Zach wrapped his arms around Frankie’s waist, lifting him off the floor. “I miss you so much!” Frankie squealed, kissing Zach’s neck.

Zach giggled as he set Frankie back on his feet. “I miss you, too,” he said honestly. He kept his arms wrapped around Frankie as Frankie’s head landed on his shoulder. “I was so happy when production did this,” he mumbled.

“Was this your idea?” Frankie asked looking up at Zach with wide eyes.

“Sort of,” Zach admitted sheepishly.

“Sort of?” Frankie asked with a smirk.

“Well…production asked me on Saturday when they brought Nicole in if I wanted something special like food or whatever for my birthday today…”

He was immediately cut off by Frankie hugging him tightly and kissing his neck again. “Is it really already the ninth?” Zach nodded. “Happy Birthday!” Frankie screeched excitedly.

“But anyway,” Zach continued. “I just thought I’d be funny and told them I wanted one of your fish dinners and cookies.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Frankie laughed.

Zach smiled, stilling holding Frankie in his arms. “I didn’t really expect that to be a thing, but they said they would try to figure something out, and here we are.”

“You’re my favorite,” Frankie said as he snuggled into Zach’s chest.

“Best birthday present ever,” Zach mumbled, running his hands up and down Frankie’s back.

“Are you actually hungry, or?” Frankie asked, pulling away slightly.

Zach shook his head and pulled Frankie back to him. “Unless you are. I mean I ate breakfast, but…”

“Yeah, me, too,” Frankie said. “Let’s sit?”

Zach nodded and released Frankie. They both sat on the sofa that had been put in the room. Frankie crawled into Zach’s lap. Zach giggled, but wrapped his arms around Frankie gently. “Can I talk to you about something?” Zach asked eventually breaking the comfortable silence.

Frankie nodded and looked up at Zach’s face. “What’s up?”

“Remember that conversation we had a while ago about you being glad you were the only gay man in the house because you just don’t care about people’s feelings because of what’s happened?” Frankie nodded. “And remember how I told you that’s why I love you?” Frankie nodded again. “I…I don’t really know how to say this, but usually that’s how I am, too, I guess. But I said things I really regret saying in a lot of my interviews and I don’t want you to get out of here and see that and get upset.”

Frankie bit his lip. “What do you mean?”

Zach laughed a little. “Like I said everything with us was part of my strategy that it was just gameplay. I said you were aggressive and touchy-feely and we were in an alliance, so I didn’t want to push you off. I mean I think that might have been it at first, but right now, nothing in the world feels better than having you in my arms. So I don’t want you to get out and see those interviews and think any of that was true.”

Frankie smiled and snuggled back into Zach’s arms. “I know you say that stuff. It’s just like when you said you were totally straight. You might try to convince everyone else it’s true, but I know better. It’s like when I sit around here and end up having to talk shit about you because that’s what everyone else is doing. I don’t mean a word of it, you know that.”

Zach smiled and nuzzled his head against Frankie’s. “Good. I just. I wanted to make sure you heard that from me. Because I know if I heard you say some of the things I said, I would be really hurt.”

“Babe,” Frankie said quietly. He looked up at Zach’s face carefully. “I’m not going to say that, ever, because I can’t even think about that. I’ve told you so many times and it’s still the truth. I have actual real personal feelings for you, but I had to set those aside for this game. I’ve had to set most of who I am as a person aside for this game. With you in this house was really the only time I was pretty okay to just be myself. I’m playing a character that’s nothing like the real Frankie in this house. It sucks, but that’s what I have to do to get to the end.”

“I know,” Zach mumbled, holding Frankie close to him. “Take these couple hours off, okay?”

Frankie nodded against Zach’s chest. “I love you,” Frankie mumbled.

“I love you, too, babe,” Zach mumbled back, holding Frankie comfortably in his arms.

After another long comfortable silence, Frankie looked up at Zach again. “Zach?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you, um, thought about stuff? I mean, like this stuff. Like, I don’t know. I just. I don’t want to end up hurt again. Like I’m in love with you and I love just sitting here in your arms, but like you’re straight or something and like, I don’t know…”

“Frankie,” Zach mumbled, pulling Frankie close to him. “I don’t know what I am, honestly, but I love you more than anyone I’ve ever met in my entire life. I’ve never been in love before, so I can’t tell you for sure, but if my heart isn’t lying, I…I’m in love with you, too. And it kind of hurts that you seem to not believe me when I tell you this stuff, because it takes a lot for me to put these words out there.”

“It’s…it’s not that I don’t believe you. I just. You keep saying your straight or like if you were gay and stuff and it makes me think that it’s only ever going to be words. And honestly that’s not enough for me, so I don’t want to end up hurt.”

“You won’t. I could never. No,” Zach said. He sounded really worried and he pulled Frankie tight to his chest. “Look at me,” he said. Frankie tilted his head upwards to look at Zach’s face. “I will never hurt you. I love you so much, Frankie. It’s stupid that this had to happen on national television, because that’s what’s really stopping me right now.”

“Can’t we just pretend there aren’t cameras here,” Frankie asked.

Zach laughed, pulling Frankie back to his chest. “I don’t know. I just find it weird that my family and friends are seeing this on television, instead of me being able to tell them myself.”

Frankie nodded. “I get that. I wouldn’t have wanted to come out to everyone on TV.”

Zach smiled and pressed his lips against Frankie’s ear. “As soon as the cameras aren’t around though. I promise.”

Frankie nodded and kissed Zach’s neck again. Frankie sighed as he laid his head on Zach’s shoulder for a few minutes. He smiled then and lifted his lips to Zach’s ear. “You’ve said so much, and I really, really love you so much. I just feel like they just heard you say all that and they’ve seen everything that’s happened…so. I’m not going to kiss you if you don’t want me to, but I don’t understand why you don’t if what you’re saying is true.”

“Frankie,” Zach whispered again. “Frankie, look at me,” he said again. Frankie looked at Zach in the eyes as he spoke. “I want that more than anything in the world right now, believe me I do, but the fact that my mom and brother are probably at home watching this right now.”

“But, Zach, how is that any worse than anything else that’s happened? I mean think about it,” Frankie pressed.

“I know. I know. I just. I feel like a kiss is…different.”

“Okay,” Frankie said as he moved his head back to Zach’s shoulder. “As soon as finale is over though, I’ll be waiting.”

Zach giggled and held Frankie tightly. “Thank you,” he mumbled.

“You just keep thinking about it though, okay?”

Zach smiled. “Okay.”

“I love you,” Frankie said, pulling back to look at Zach’s face.

“I love you, too.”

The two spent the next hour or so nibbling on the snacks Big Brother had given them, but neither touched the alcohol. Soon the voice of production came over the speakers in the room. “Zach, you must leave the house in fifteen minutes. Frankie, your door will be unlocked at that time.”

Zach and Frankie looked at each other sadly. “I don’t want you to leave,” Frankie said through a pout.

“I don’t want to leave,” Zach said as he wrapped his arms around Frankie tightly. “Two weeks from tomorrow.”

“Really?” Frankie asked.

Zach nodded. “That’s what they said. The twenty-fourth.”

“Okay. That’s too long,” Frankie said snuggling into Zach’s arms.

“I know.”

“Think about it okay?” Frankie said again with a wink.

Zach giggled. Frankie smiled and kissed Zach’s neck again. “I love you, Frankie.”

“I love you, too, Zach.”

“I give up,” Zach mumbled.

“What?” Frankie asked, pulling back to look at Zach’s face.

“I give up,” he said more clearly.

“On what exactly?” Frankie asked.

“Waiting for the cameras,” Zach laughed, pulling Frankie’s lips to his quickly. 

As their lips pressed together, Zach’s arms wrapped tightly around Frankie, holding him close. Frankie froze at first, but quickly settled into the kiss, nibbling at Zach’s lower lip as his arms wrapped around his neck. Zach moaned lightly into Frankie’s lips, which Frankie’s took as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue darting quickly into Zach’s mouth. Their tongues met and began an intricate battle, slowly licking away at each other until both pulled away, panting for breath. Frankie lowered his head to Zach’s chest.

“I’m glad you gave up,” Frankie whispered.

“Me, too,” Zach whispered back.

“This Pandora’s Box is now over, Frankie please leave the room now,” the voice of production announced as they heard the door click again.

Frankie squeezed Zach tightly. “Two weeks. Happy Birthday, love,” he said as they separated.

“Thank you. See you soon, but not too soon, okay?”

Frankie nodded as he reached for the door knob. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, babe, so much.” Zach said with a smile.

Frankie winked once and then opened the door, and stepped back into his HOH bedroom. As soon as the door closed behind him, he heard it latch and lock again. Production then announced to him that he would again be locked out of the HOH suite for the next hour, so Frankie headed downstairs to find everyone else.


	2. Facing the Public

A wide smile was still plastered across Frankie’s face when he found the other houseguests sitting outside looking rather annoyed, but still somewhat pleased. “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?” Caleb demanded when he saw Frankie exiting the house.

“Um,” Frankie bit his lip. He’d clearly gotten the good end of this deal. What did he unleash on the rest of the house? “Upstairs,” he said tentatively.

“What, you suddenly don’t have to participate in lock downs and stupid fucking meddling past houseguests?” Cody said angrily.

“Um. They called me to the DR.”

“We heard that much!” Derrick said.

“Seriously, did you open Pandora’s Box or some shit?” Caleb demanded.

Frankie froze like a deer that had just wandered out onto a major interstate highway.

“He definitely did,” Cody said.

“Definitely,” Victoria agreed.

“What did you get?” Derrick demanded.

“Money?” Victoria asked.

Frankie shook his head.

“Did you get a phone call or something,” Caleb suggested.

Frankie shook his head again.

“Did you get to hang out with someone not obnoxiously annoying?”

Frankie giggled and smiled. He couldn’t help it. They were going to find out sooner or later anyway. He nodded.

“Fuck you!” Derrick shouted, getting to his feet and heading for the door.

“Wait,” Frankie stopped him. “Sit back down. Let me explain, okay?”

“It’s Zach’s birthday,” Frankie started.

“No,” Cody said. “No fucking way.”

“Zach was here?” Caleb asked.

Frankie nodded. 

“Fuck you!” Derrick shouted again.

“Can you stop?” Frankie said, trying to stay calm. “I don’t even know what happened out here. I was up in Pandora’s Box with Zach. And it was sort of all his idea in a way, because I guess they asked him what he wanted like food wise for his birthday and being the smartass that he is, he said he wanted my fish and cookies.”

“And fucking production just rigged this whole thing up?” Caleb said angrily.

“Apparently,” Frankie mumbled. “I’m sorry guys. I had no idea what was going on at all. What even happened out here?”

“Rachel Reilly.” Victoria said angrily.

The look on Frankie’s face was nothing short of awe. “Oh my god! How is she? Isn’t she the best?”

“That’s one word for it,” Caleb said as he rolled his eyes.

“Why? What happened?”

“She literally stood around for an hour making fun of us and cackling like a witch and whatever else she could to annoy the fuck out of us,” Cody informed Frankie.

“Oh,” Frankie said as he tried not to smile. “I’m really sorry you guys. I didn’t know. I was just so happy that had two hours to just be myself again and spend time with Zach on his birthday. I didn’t even think.”

Victoria rolled her eyes as did everyone else. “Of course, you didn’t think about us. You only ever think about yourself, you selfish piece of shit.” She got to her feet and stormed into the house, exclaimed something about how she was sick of the excuses and was tired of dealing with this shit. Derrick went after her without a word. Though he did give Frankie a very dirty look on his way past.

“I don’t think you’re selfish,” Caleb offered up. “I think you’re a little full of yourself sometimes and maybe you talk about yourself a little too much, but I wouldn’t say selfish.”

Frankie swallowed hard as he sat down next to Caleb, across from Cody. “Did…did Rachel say something…like did she say something really bad about Victoria or?”

Cody nodded. “Well I thought it was funny at first, but she really took it to heart.”

“It was true, but uncalled for,” Caleb added.

Cody nodded again.

“Wh…What…What did she say?” Frankie asked nervously.

“Brought up that she’s only won 1 competition and that was because someone else won a battle of the block for her. Said that the only reason she’s here is because we all know we could beat her at the end.”

“Used her infamous line and told her she’s lucky that apparently isn’t true this season.”

“Oh,” Frankie said carefully. “How was I supposed to help that?”

“I guess in Victoria’s eyes, you shouldn’t have opened Pandora’s Box,” Cody offered.

“No one says no to Pandora’s Box,” Caleb assured him.

“No one can blame you,” Cody said.

“Thanks,” Frankie mumbled.

 

Meanwhile in the Jury House…

Zach returned to the jury house around dinner time. Jocasta had prepared a big birthday dinner and Nicole had baked a cake for them to celebrate Zach’s birthday.

“So, how was it?” Hayden asked curiously.

“Good,” Zach said happily.

“What happened then?” Donny asked.

“Um. Well they locked us in that room that used to be the second HOH bedroom for like two hours or something. They gave us some pretty decent snacks, too, and there was alcohol, but neither of us had any of that.”

“Why the hell not?” Nicole asked.

Zach shrugged. “Frankie had decided coming in he wasn’t going to drink this summer and I didn’t want him to feel left out, plus we were talking.”

“Um,” Christine said, “he might have said that originally, but he was definitely drinking after you left.”  
Zach laughed. “Doesn’t surprise me after all I’ve heard.”

“Well, what were you talking about then?” Jocasta asked.

“Um,” Zach went red in the face and stared at his plate. “A lot of things. Um, yeah.”

“Zach,” Nicole prodded. “Come on, you have to give us more than that.”

“Well on finale night we’re going to convince my family and his to go to dinner together at his favorite restaurant in LA, so we can all get to know each other and talk about things and whatever.”

“Aww,” Nicole cooed. “So are you two…like…”

“I don’t know. I mean, I think so, but…”

“Aww,” she cooed again. “Do you love him?”

Zach nodded. “I love him a lot.”

“Aww,” she cooed a third time.

“You really need to stop that,” Zach said with a laugh.

“I’m just so happy for you two. That’s really great,” Nicole said.

Zach smiled as they continued the meal.

 

Back in the #BB16 House…

“It’s now time for the live voting to begin. Caleb, you’re up first,” Julie announced. Caleb got to his feet and too about two steps toward the Diary Room before Julie spoke again. “Hold on, Caleb. It’s time to announce the twist to be unleashed on the house since you all decided to press the golden reset button.”

“Reset…button?” Frankie panicked.

“This is the Big Brother Rewind,” Julie announced. “It will be as though the past week had never happened. Please head into the backyard for a new HOH competition. Everyone except Derrick, who is still considered the outgoing Head of Household is eligible to compete.”

And so the evening went. The entire week was replayed in a single hour. However, Frankie didn’t fair nearly as well in this HOH comp. It was won instead by Cody. Cody made his nominations of Victoria and Frankie a few moments later. The contestants then participated in the Veto competition, which Frankie did manage to win, so of course he took himself off the block. Cody replaced Frankie with Caleb on the block. Derrick and Frankie both cast their votes to evict Victoria and she walked out the door.

A few hours after the live eviction episode, the houseguests began another HOH challenge. The infamous wall endurance competition. Frankie was almost glad he hadn’t won the HOH the second time around. He was built for endurance competitions, and competing against Derrick and Caleb, he was almost guaranteed a win. Sure enough, only 2 hours and 56 minutes (much shorter than the average duration) into the competition, both Derrick and Caleb had fallen off the wall. Frankie stepped down and took the HOH key back from Cody.

When they got back into the house, Frankie headed straight for the diary room without even talking to anyone else. When he sat down, production was a bit confused. They hadn’t called him in yet.

“I have a stupid request,” Frankie said quietly.

“Oh, what’s up, Frankie?” the producer on duty asked.

“I know you probably already have a letter from my sister or whatever and that’s fine, but could I at least get a picture…I mean like just can one of my pictures be of me and Zach. Like one of our photobooth pictures or something?”

The producer smiled. “Yeah, we can definitely do that.”

“Thanks,” Frankie said happily as he got to his feet. “I’ll be back when you call.”

“No problem,” the producer said as Frankie went back into the rest of the house.

After sharing a few words with the other houseguests and showering to get clean from the competition, Frankie was called back to the diary room to get his key to the HOH room for the reveal. He very excitedly walked back out into the house. “Who wants to see my HOH room?”

Everyone faked excitement (because they’d seen so many of Frankie’s HOH rooms at this point, it was ridiculous) as they followed Frankie up the spiral staircase and into the HOH room. Frankie immediately ran to the pictures. There was one of his sister with her VMA and another of his grandma and mom, but the last was the one he was really looking for. Production had honored his request and given him one of his photobooth photos with Zach in a frame. They’d chosen the one of Frankie kissing Zach’s cheek which made Frankie really excited.

“That’s so cute,” Cody said, looking over Frankie’s shoulder at the picture. “I miss Zach.”

“I miss him, too. So much,” Frankie mumbled, holding the photo tight to his chest. “I can’t wait to see him again.”

“You’ve got it so bad for him,” Derrick said watching the scene unfolding before him.

“I really do,” Frankie said, holding the picture away from himself to look at it again. “I definitely didn’t expect to fall in love when I walked into this house, but I couldn’t be happier about it now.”

“You two really did find something,” Caleb commented from the sofa.

Frankie smiled and hugged the picture again before setting it down next to the bed and picking up the letter in his basket. He opened it and scanned to the bottom before he started reading it out loud. The letter was from his sister and it was most just about his family missing him and being excited that it was only two more weeks until they got to hug him again.

Frankie decided it didn’t really matter who he nominated since it would all come down to who won the power of veto, so he nominated Cody and Derrick. When the veto competition rolled around, Frankie threw it, because that way no one could blame him for whatever happened the rest of the week. Derrick ended up winning and taking himself down causing Caleb to go up.

When the live eviction came to pass, Derrick cast his vote to evict Caleb (staying true to the most annoying alliance in the history of ever “The Hitmen”). Caleb couldn’t say he was surprised. It was to a point in the game where they didn’t have any choice left but to evict each other. At the end of the episode the final three houseguests began the first of their three part final HOH competition. Of course it was another endurance competition. This one involving holding onto their key to the house through various conditions. Frankie managed to pull off a win again.

A few days later, Derrick and Cody participated in the second round of the competition which was a memory challenge. Derrick pulled that one out of his hat, leaving Derrick and Frankie to compete in the final round of the HOH, live on the finale episode. The competition as always involved guessing how jury members finished various statements. It came down to the final question, but ultimately, Frankie won. When faced with the final decision of who he’d sit next to as they faced the jury, Frankie chose Cody. He made his decision thinking that perhaps he could stand a better chance of actually winning that way, because he could go from the angle that Cody just did whatever Derrick said the whole game instead of making any big game moves or decisions for himself.

The jury questions were average and predictable for the most part until the final question, which came from Zach and was directed at Frankie. Frankie couldn’t help but smile when Zach got up and said his name.

“Frankie,” Zach started with a smile. “Before I ask my question, I just wanted to say I can’t wait ‘til you get out here so I can hug you. But anyway. The question we came up with for you is this: What is one thing you would change about the game you played, what would it have been and why?”

Frankie smiled before he spoke. “First of all, I love you Zach and can’t wait to hug you either. Second of all, that’s a really difficult question for me. But I think I could have maybe thought for myself a little bit more instead of the mob mentality of the alliance all summer. I don’t know what that would have resulted in exactly, but I think it probably would have involved not putting you up when I did and maybe not getting so dragged into just saying what people wanted to hear and being a little more true to myself in this house. I think that could have been dangerous to a point, but I miss being able to just relax and be Frankie J. Grande.”

After Derrick got to ask his questions and then the voting occurring, Julie announced the results to the houseguests and the live studio audience. She started by pulling out the keys in reverse eviction order. “Derrick has voted for Cody.”

“Caleb has voted for Frankie.”

“Victoria has voted for Frankie.”

“Christine has voted for Cody. That’s leaves us with a tie. Two votes for Cody and two votes for Frankie.”

“Nicole has voted for Frankie.”

“Donny has voted for Frankie. With one more vote, Frankie could become the winner of Big Brother.”

“Zach has cast his vote for…Frankie. Congratulations, Frankie, you have won Big Brother and the half million dollar prize! Cody, Frankie, come on out!”

Cody and Frankie hugged as they got to their feet. Cody whispered a brief congratulations before they separated and Frankie expressed his thanks before they both headed for the door. As soon as the door opened there was a storm of confetti, a lot of screaming and clapping, but what Frankie was looking for most hit him like a ton of bricks as soon as he got two steps beyond the door. 

Zach’s arms wrapped frantically around Frankie’s body, lifting him into the air as their lips tangled together. In Frankie’s mind this moment was perfect and couldn’t possibly last long enough. He wrapped his arms around Zach’s neck, tangling his hands in Zach’s hair and pressing their lips more aggressively together. His tongue soon slipped along Zach’s lower lip, pleading for entrance, that Zach immediately granted. And their tongues met, tangling together in a hurried attack. It wasn’t until there was an unexpected hand on Frankie’s back that he realized where they were and pulled away, blushing furiously as Zach smiled wildly back at him. “Missed you,” Zach whispered through his smile.

“Missed you more,” Frankie panted, collapsing back into Zach’s arms, his head landing on Zach’s shoulder. Eventually he remembered that hand that had ended the kiss in the first place and turned around in Zach’s arms to see who it was. It turned out the hand belonged to Nicole.

“Didn’t mean to interrupt,” she giggled. “Just want to say congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Frankie said, hugging her. After that there was a lot of hugging and congratulating. 

Once the cameras stopped rolling, the families of all the jurors as well as Frankie and Cody’s families stormed the stage to be reunited. Zach and Frankie made sure to stay close together as this happened. The first person to reach them was Zach’s younger brother who Zach threw his arms around immediately. “I missed you broski!” Zach said.

“Missed you, too,” Peyton said as tears started forming in his eyes. At that moment, their parents (Jill and Kevin) arrived on the spot and Zach was being attacked with a hug from his mom.

“Hey, mom,” Zach laughed, returning her hug.

Allison Grodner had found herself a microphone and made use of it at that moment. “This is just a reminder to all the houseguests that you have about half an hour before you will need to start heading back through the house into the backyard for media interviews. You will all need to make sure you stop and talk with at least Jeff Schroeder for your CBS.com interview, otherwise you’re free to skip or stop with which ever media outlets you choose. This is also a reminder that no one under 18 is allowed to enter the house, but if you wish to take a significant other or one family member with you to the backyard interviews you may. They will be asked to stay in the seating area you are all perfectly familiar with during the interviews. You may choose to do interviews alone or with other houseguests as the media requests or you desire, but you must do at least part of your interview with Jeff alone. Thank you for another great season everyone, hope to see you all at the wrap party tomorrow night!”

As Allison finished talking and put the microphone down, there was suddenly a hand on Zach’s lower back that caused him to look away from his family to its owner. “What’s up?” he said with a smile turning to Frankie.

Frankie smiled and put his arm around Zach’s waist and Zach put his around Frankie’s shoulders. “So do you still want to go to dinner after interviews?” Frankie asked quietly.

Zach nodded. “Yeah, of course.”

Frankie smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, babe,” Zach whispered and kissed Frankie’s cheek lightly. Needless to say when Zach turned back to his family, he was getting some questionable looks. His face immediately blushed bright red as he squeezed Frankie to his side. “So, Frankie and I were talking the other week when I was in Pandora’s Box or whatever, and we were thinking that maybe all of us could go to dinner tonight. Like after we go do our interviews and stuff.”

Jill nodded hesitantly. “Alright,” she said. Zach turned back to Frankie and they exchanged smiles. “So, Zach?” Jill pressed.

“Hmm?” Zach said, snapping back to his mom.

“Can we um, talk about,” she started and then eyed Frankie with suspicion, “what’s going on there?” She didn’t know what to say. She only hoped Zach knew what she was talking about.

Zach swallowed hard and felt Frankie’s arm tighten around his waist. “Well, how much of the Pandora’s Box thing did you see? And just like in general?” Zach asked carefully.

“All of it,” Jill said.

“Then, I think you probably know what’s going on,” he said, feeling incredibly grateful that Frankie hadn’t turned back to his own family yet.

“Are you…like what you said in your interviews?”

Zach smirked. He’d almost forgotten about that piece. “It’s exactly like I told Frankie in Pandora’s Box. I was backed into a corner. I felt like I was being attacked. I got defensive. I honestly didn’t know at that time what was real and what wasn’t. I didn’t know where my head or my heart were at all, so I just said whatever came to mind. Because I had to say something.” He took a deep breath and looked at Frankie for a moment. “But at this point. Now that I’ve actually gotten to talk to him about it and just some time to think about it over the past month, I realized that it doesn’t really matter. Because I figured out what was real. And what was real is this. And how I feel about Frankie. I didn’t plan on this. I didn’t try this, but this is what happened, and I’m not going to run away from that because I’m scared. Which I am. I’m so scared, but this is worth everything in the world to me, so scared or not…”

Jill was smiling. “At the time, I said some things I really shouldn’t have. I didn’t know what do, because you were basically contradicting yourself with every other statement you made, but I had to take what you said at face value, because I didn’t get to talk to you about it. So, I really just want to apologize right now to you, Frankie,” she said redirecting her vision. “Because I said and tweeted some really terrible things about you and I feel atrocious about it now that it’s so incredibly clear that I was taking things that weren’t meant to be that way as true.”

Frankie smiled. “Thank you. It’s good to meet you by the way.” He said with a small laugh. “I’m Frankie, and I love your son with all my heart. More than I ever knew was possible. And I promise you I’m going to do everything in my power to keep him happy and never ever hurt him.”

Zach giggled and kissed Frankie’s cheek again. “I love you, babe,” he whispered as he turned back to facing his family.

“I love you, too,” Frankie whispered back, turning to kiss Zach’s cheek.


	3. Welcome to the Rest of Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning

Frankie was finishing out his circuit around the backyard media blitz by talking to Jeff. As they were finishing up the interview Frankie suddenly had arms wrapping around his waist from behind. Frankie smiled as Zach’s chin came to rest on his shoulder.

“Almost done?” Zach inquired.

“Hey, Zach!” Jeff said, looking far too excited about his arrival.

“Hey, Jeff,” Zach said with a cordial smile before kissing Frankie’s cheek lightly and stepping away.

“Hey, come back. You can join us for the last question,” Jeff called before Zach could get too far.

Zach smirked a little. After his original exit interview with Jeff he could guess what that question was about to be. He walked back over and put an arm around Frankie’s shoulders while Frankie’s arm snaked around Zach’s waist.

“So, what’s the plan?” Jeff asked. “As far as you two are concerned? Any big #Zankie plans?”

Zach and Frankie both laughed a little before sharing a look. “Well, we’re going to dinner after this with our families. Ari called and got us reservations at my favorite place in LA.”

“And of course the wrap party tomorrow night,” Zach added.

“Then we’re going to hang out in LA for a little while and stay with my sister. Before we fly out to Florida together.”

“Sounds like you have quite the plan,” Jeff commented. “And you have that trip to Germany coming up that Zach won.”

Zach nodded and smiled pulling Frankie tight to his side. “That’s going to an amazing time,” he said, kissing Frankie’s cheek again.

“Alright, well, I want to thank you for joining me tonight and I’m sure we’ll be seeing you around in the future with the Big Brother family,” Jeff said before hugging each of them before they headed back through the house.

“Hey, where’s your stuff at?” Zach asked as they walked through the back door.

“My bag is by the door and my suitcase is over by the storage room,” Frankie said as they headed that way. When they reached the front door, Zach picked up Frankie’s bag and put it over his shoulder while Frankie grabbed his suitcase. The two then left through the front door. The producers gave them their phones and money and such back at that point, too. Frankie turned on his phone. “Let me just text Ari and see where they are,” he said as the phone turned on.

“I’ll call my mom,” Zach said pulling his phone out as they set the bags down in the room with the jury’s bags.

“Hello?” Jill answered.

“Hey, mom.”

“Interviews over?”

“Yeah. Where are you?”

“At the hotel,” she responded. “They said there would be cars for you all when you were done.”

“Yeah, there are,” Zach commented. “Do you want to just meet us at the restaurant?”

“What time are the reservations for?”

“Um, I don’t actually know,” Zach said turning away from the phone to Frankie. “Hey, Babe, when are our reservations?”

“9:30. She just texted me back,” Frankie said with a smile.

“9:30, mom,” Zach said turning back to the phone. “Ariana called.”

“Okay. We’ll be there,” Jill said politely.

“Mom,” Zach question. “What’s wrong? You’re acting really weird tonight.”

“Nothing, Zach,” she said, unconvincingly.

“Mom…do you have a problem? Like with me and Frankie? Or what?”

“No,” she mumbled.

“What is it then? Because I feel like you’re hiding something from me or something.”

“I’m just confused,” Jill admitted.

“About what?”

“You, Zach. You.”

“About what though?”

“Are you gay? Have you always been? Were you just pretending before? What is going on?”

Zach inhaled sharply which Frankie noticed and gave him a pointed look as if to ask if he was okay. Zach shook his head at Frankie before speaking to his mother. “Yes? No? Honestly, I don’t know anymore, mom. I don’t know how aware you were of the fact that I haven’t had a proper girlfriend since middle school and every girl I’ve ever slept with, I’ve been drunk or high, or more often than not both. I just couldn’t get into it otherwise, but this is something different entirely. Everything’s different with Frankie. Different than anything I’ve experienced before in my life. I love him more than I’ve ever loved anyone I’ve ever met in my life. And he is the smartest and funniest person I’ve ever met in my life. And right now and for the foreseeable future, this is what I want. I don’t know what label that puts me in, but I don’t really care either. I just hope that you and dad and everyone can accept this for what it is. Because I’m happier than I’ve ever been before, and I don’t want to let that go.” When Zach was done, he looked up to Frankie who had apparently been listening because there were now tears in the corners of his eyes. Zach, forgetting he was still on the phone at all, opened his arms towards Frankie. “Babe, come here,” he said gently.

Frankie smiled and wrapped his arms around Zach’s middle, burying his face in Zach’s chest. Zach’s arms clasped around Frankie’s back before he giggled and moved the phone back to his ear.

“…I’m glad you’re happy, Zach. I really am. It’s just going to take a while to get used to this,” Jill was saying.

“I know, mom. We’ll see you at dinner, okay?”

“Okay,” Jill mumbled.

“Thanks, mom. Love you.”

“I love you, too, Zachary. Always will. No matter what.”

Zach smiled as he ended the call and put his phone in his pocket. He wrapped his arms back around Frankie and placed a kiss on the top of his head. Frankie smiled and nuzzled into Zach’s chest. “Everything okay?” Frankie mumbled.

Zach nodded and kissed his head again. “Yep. What time is it?”

Frankie looked at his phone. “8:30.”

“How long is going to take to get to the restaurant?”

“Like 20 or 25 minutes from here, depending on traffic.”

“My family said they’ll meet us there…”

“Want to take our stuff to Ari’s first? We can get an Uber with my mom and her then.”

“Sure,” Zach nodded, keeping his arms around Frankie. Frankie giggled quietly then looked up and kissed Zach quickly before they broke apart and each picked up their bags.

Frankie sent a quick text to his sister to let her know they were on their way to her house as they got into the back of one of the cars that was waiting to take the houseguests to wherever they were going.

“Just to the hotel?” the driver asked.

“No,” Frankie said quickly, locking his phone. “We’re staying at my sister’s place.”

“Do you have an address?” the driver asked pulling out a GPS.

“Yeah,” Frankie gave the driver the address and they were off. Frankie settled into the seat next to Zach and linked their hands together between them.

“You know,” Zach mumbled, “I don’t know if staying with your sister is the best idea…”

“Why not?” Frankie sounded insulted.

“No. No,” Zach quickly retracted. “Not like that, Babe. I just mean. There’s so much…um…stuff I want to do with you…and staying with your sister…”

Frankie laughed and kissed Zach’s hand. “OH! The guest room that I always take is on the opposite end of the house from my mom and sister’s rooms. It’s fine.”

“Oh,” Zach said with a smile. “Perfect then.”

A few minutes later they arrive at the house. Joan and Ariana were there to greet them and help carry their bags into the guest room. Frankie hugged his mom and sister as they left the room. “The Uber should be here in about 10 minutes,” Ariana told them.

“Thanks,” Frankie said with a grateful smile as she closed the door behind herself. “Alone at last,” he mumbled, tackling Zach to the bed and kissing him intensely. Zach giggled and return the kiss, locking his arms around Frankie’s back. Their lips tangled together, Frankie’s tongue pleading on Zach’s lips which parted immediately and their tongues were exploring each other’s mouths.

After a few minutes of furious kissing, Frankie pulled back and rested his forehead against Zach’s. “I love you so much,” he mumbled and kissed Zach one more time before rolling onto his back in the bed next to him. They both took a few minutes to catch their breath before Zach rolled onto his side and put a hand on Frankie’s chest.

“We should probably get ready for dinner,” Zach said.

“Oh, yeah. I need to fix my hair,” Frankie said getting to his feet and walking into the bathroom. “Can you grab my toiletry bag out of the duffle?” he called back into the bedroom.

Zach laughed and zipped the bag open and dug around until he emerged with a small zippered pouch which he carried into the bathroom and handed to Frankie who was at the mirror trying to get his hair laying just perfect. Zach laughed and wrapped his arms around Frankie, his chin landing on Frankie’s shoulder again. “I love you, babe.”

“I love you, too,” Frankie replied with a smile as he pulled out his hair product and finished fixing his hair. Zach ran his hands through his own hair and then they both walked back out into the bedroom. Frankie threw his toiletry bag back on top of his duffle. He pulled his phone out to check the time. “Probably about time to go. You ready?”

Zach nodded and quickly wrapped his arms around Frankie again, kissing him quickly. “Let’s go,” he said as he took a step back. He reached over and linked his hand with Frankie’s as they opened the door and walked back towards the foyer where Joan and Ariana were waiting for them.

“I just got the text,” Ariana said as they entered. “You guys ready?”

They both nodded and followed her outside. Joan sat in the front while Ariana, Frankie, and Zach crawled into the backseat. Frankie sat in the middle with an arm around each of the other two. Ariana smiled and laid her head against her brother’s shoulder. “I missed you,” she said quietly.

“I missed you, too,” Frankie said back, kissing her forehead.

Zach reached up and linked his hand with Frankie’s on his shoulder with a smile. Frankie turned his head and kissed Zach’s cheek. “Someone’s jealous that he doesn’t get all my attention anymore,” Frankie said with a giggle.

Zach’s face went red. “That’s not true,” he insisted. Frankie laughed. “It’s not.”

“If you say so, Zach Attack. If you say so.”

“I’m not jealous,” Zach said. “I just like holding your hand.”

Frankie smiled and kissed Zach’s cheek again. “I don’t mind,” he mumbled. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Babe,” Zach replied, laying his head on Frankie’s shoulder.

To Frankie, the world could not possibly get better at that moment. His two favorite people in the world on either side of him, heads on his shoulders.

**

“Where are your things?” Jill asked as they were leaving the restaurant later that evening.

“Um. At Ariana’s house. We’re staying there,” Zach said sheepishly.

“Oh,” Jill said taking a step back. “You’re not staying at the hotel with everyone else?”

Zach shook his head, still clasping Frankie’s hand firmly in his.

“But you have a room there, don’t you?”

“Yeah, probably,” Zach admitted. “Production got a room for everyone. But we wanted to stay in town a little longer anyway, so we’re just going to stay at her place the whole time. So we don’t have to like move our stuff again in a couple days.”

“So,” Jill continued. “You’re not flying home on Friday either?”

Zach shook his head. “You guys are leaving tomorrow morning anyway, aren’t you?”

Jill nodded. “We were hoping to have you home soon.”

Zach swallowed. “We’re flying back to Florida probably next weekend sometime. Frankie wants to go see his grandma anyway.”

“Oh,” Jill commented, eyeing between the two. “You’re both coming to Florida then?”

Zach nodded. “He’s staying with his grandma in Boca.”

“Oh,” Jill said again. “Okay. Well, let us know when you’ll be home.”

“Of course, mom,” Zach said carefully, releasing Frankie’s hand to hug his mom. “We’ll talk soon. I promise,” he whispered stepping back. “I love you all.”

“I love you, too,” Jill answered honestly.

**

“Okay, goodnight, you two,” Joan said from the sofa as Frankie chased Zach out of the living room towards their bedroom later that night.

“Night, momma!” Frankie called over his shoulder as he caught up to Zach just outside the door to the room, wrapping his arms around Zach’s waist and kissing his neck a couple times.

Zach giggled out Frankie’s name before turning around in his arms. He wrapped his arms around Frankie’s back and lifted him off his feet, attaching their lips. Frankie’s legs wrapped around Zach’s waist as the kiss deepened, Frankie’s tongue probing into Zach’s mouth. Zach spun them around opening the door carefully with one hard and pushing it threw with Frankie’s back as he moved. He kicked the door shut behind them once they’d entered and dropped Frankie on the bed, immediately pouncing on top of him, with ferocious kisses.

As they kissed, Zach’s fingers set about undoing the buttons on Frankie’s shirt. Frankie giggled as he wiggled out of the sleeves, throwing the shirt to the floor, before setting his own fingers on Zach’s shirt buttons. Zach moved his lips along Frankie’s jawline, placing kisses as he went before traveling down Frankie’s neck and across his chest. When Frankie finished the buttons on Zach’s shirt, he added it to the pile with Frankie’s and reconnected their lips, pulling Frankie onto his chest as he rolled onto his back. Frankie pulled back a few moments later, panting for breath.

“Before we get any further,” Frankie said carefully. “We need to talk. Like, what are we doing, Zach? I mean really…”

“Well…” Zach said carefully, pulling Frankie’s head down to his chest and stroking his back with one hand. Frankie’s hand immediately started stroking Zach’s arm in response. “I thought, we’d talked about this already? In Pandora’s Box.”

“We did. I just mean,” Frankie breathed, lifting his head. “What do you want Zach? Like what do you want to happen? Where’s your mind right now?”

Zach took a deep breath. “I want you. I literally just want you, Frankie. I want everything. And I want it all with you.”

“Do you know…like what you’re getting yourself into? I mean sex wise, because there’s so much. So much I want to do right now, but I don’t know what you want and how much you’d be okay with and I just. I don’t want to do something you’re not comfortable with and I don’t want you to wake up and regret something tomorrow morning.”

Zach shook his head and kissed Frankie once. “I honestly don’t know the first thing. I haven’t even had sex with that many girls if we’re being totally honest and I was always completely wasted and/or ridiculously high. You show me the way. I’ll tell you if I don’t like something, okay? I could never regret something with you though, just know that. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Frankie breathed, reconnecting their lips.

A few moments later, the kiss was broken as Frankie started undoing Zach’s pants. When he finished, he added Zach’s pants to the pile containing their shirts on the floor and started undoing his own pants until Zach’s hands caught his. Frankie looked up, confused, until Zach pushed Frankie’s hands gently out of the way and started undoing Frankie’s pants himself. Frankie giggled and kissed Zach once as Zach added Frankie’s pants to the growing clothing pile next to the bed. “I know how to do that much,” Zach breathed with a laugh.

Frankie giggled and kissed Zach again. “I love you, you froot loop.”

“I love you, too, babe,” Zach replied.

Frankie maintained steady eye contact with Zach as his hands moved to Zach’s boxers. Zach nodded as to give Frankie permission to continue. Frankie smiled and looked away, pulling the material down Zach’s legs. And when Zach’s now fully erect cock sprung free, Frankie’s breath hitched in his throat and Zach let out a deep moan at the release. Frankie very quickly removed Zach’s boxers and threw them onto the pile with their other clothes. Before moving back up Zach’s body and placing a kiss on the head of Zach’s throbbing erection before reconnecting their lips. Zach moaned into the kiss allowing Frankie’s tongue into his mouth in the process.

Zach’s hands fumbled for the top of Frankie’s underwear as the kissing continued. When Frankie realized what was happening, he pulled away to allow Zach to complete his effort, adding on final piece to the mounting pile of clothing on the floor. Frankie quickly collapsed back to Zach’s lips, their cocks rubbing together, stirring up deep rooted moans from both men. Frankie moved his hips, pulling another moan from Zach.

 

After a while of deep, passionate kissing and steadily rocking hips and colliding erections, Frankie’s hands moved from Zach’s chest to between their bodies, grasping around both of their cocks and stroking together. Zach had never experienced such a thing. A hand job unlike anything he’d ever thought possible. He moaned even louder than before, causing Frankie to giggle and pull away from the kiss. “This is okay?” Frankie asked seductively.

Zach nodded with wide eyes, moaning again as Frankie continued. “Good,” Frankie breathed, his mouth making its way to Zach’s neck where he sucked and nibbled until he was confident there would be a mark left in the morning. Lips then reconnected as Frankie’s hand continued. Frankie’s breath soon hitched in his throat and Zach’s did the same moments later, then at nearly the same moment both of them were cumming, coating both of their chests and stomachs in the mix of fluids. Frankie very quickly collapsed down onto Zach and into the mess, his arms flopping to the sides as Zach’s wrapped tightly around him for a moment, before Zach’s fingers started tracing patterns on Frankie’s back.

Frankie giggled and kissed Zach’s neck again. “We’re a mess,” he said eventually.

Zach laughed. “We really are.”

“Shower?”

Zach nodded. “Yeaah.”

Frankie giggled and sat up. Zach sat up as well with a yawn. They both stretched and shared a brief kiss before getting to their feet.

Frankie walked to the bathroom while Zach fumbled with his suitcase, trying to find a pair of shorts and underwear to put on. When Zach finally entered the bathroom, Frankie was already fooling with the temperature controls in the spacious shower. “Aw,” he said looking up at Zach, “Are you planning on wearing clothing to bed?”

Zach laughed and shook his head. “I was, yes. Is this a problem?”

“Kind of,” Frankie admitted.

“Sorry,” Zach said sheepishly, carrying the clothes back into the bedroom and dropping them on his suitcase. Frankie giggled as Zach returned to the bathroom. “I assume, there’s towels in here we can use.”

Frankie nodded and Zach joined him in the shower, wrapping his arms carefully around Frankie’s waist from behind, kissing his neck lightly.


End file.
